Krishna
, Quote: "Krishna, god of love, (...)" |símbolos= |armas_y_objetos= |localización= Goloka Vrindavana, Gokula, Dwarka |centros_de_cultos= |época=1000 a.C.-Actualidad }} Krishna (Sánscrito: कृष्ण, translit. Kṛṣṇa) es una deidad principal del hinduísmo. Es venerado como octavo avatar del dios Visnú y también como dios supremo por derecho propio. Es el dios de la compasión, ternura y amor en el hinduísmo, y una de las deidades más popular y ampliamente veneradas. El cumpleaños e Krishna es celebrado anualmente por los hindúes en Janmashtami según el calendario lunisolar hindú, que cae a finales de agosto y principios de septiembre en el calendario gregoriano. Krishna también es conocido por numerosos nombres, como Govinda, Mukunda, Madhusudhana, Vasudeva y Makhan chor. Las anécdotas y narraciones de la vida de Krishna se titulan generalmente Krishna Leela. Es un personaje central en el Majabhárata, el Bhagavata Purana y el Bhagavad Gita, siendo mencionados en muchos textos filosóficos, teológicos y mitológicos. Lo muestran desde varias perspectivas: dios-niño, bromista, amante modelo, un héroe divino y como el ser supremo universal. , Cita: "Las distintas apariencias de Krsna como héroe divino, atractivo dios niño, bromista cósmico, amante perfecto y ser supremo universal (...)". Su iconografía refleja estas leyendas y lo muestran en las distintas etapas de su vida, como de niño comiendo mantequilla, de chico joven tocando la flauta, como hombre joven con Radha o rodeada de devotas o como amistoso auriga dando consejo a Arjuna. Los sinónimos de Krishna se han trazado hasta el primer milenio antes de nuestra era en la literatura. En algunas subtradiciones, Krishna es venerado como Svayam Bhagavam, siendo esto referido como Krishnaismo. Estas subtradiciones surgieron en el contexto del movimiento Bhakti de la época medieval.Ravi Gupta and Kenneth Valpey (2013), The Bhagavata Purana, Columbia University Press, , pages 185–200 La literatura sobre Krishna ha inspirado numerosas artes escéncias, como los bailes Bharatnatyam, Kathakali, Kuchipudi, Odissi y Manipuri. ML Varadpande (1987), History of Indian Theatre, Vol 1, Abhinav, , pages 98–99 Él es el dios panhindú, pero es venerado particularmente en algunas localizaciones como Vridavan en Uttar Pradesh, Jagannatha en Odisha, Mayapur en Bengala occidental, Dwarka y Junagadh en Gujarat, Pandharpur en Maharashtra, Udupi en Karnataka, Nathdwara en Rajastán y Guruvayur en Kerala. Desde la década de 1960, el culto de Krishna también se ha extendido al mundo occidental y África, mayormente debido a la obra de la Asociación Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna (ISKCON). Nombres y epítetos El nombre "Krishna" se origina de la palabra sánscrita Kṛṣṇa, que es principalmente un adjetivo que significa "negro", "oscuro" o "azul oscuro". * Monier Williams Sanskrit-English Dictionary (2008 revision) * Apte Sanskrit-English Dictionary La Luna menguante es llamada Krishna Paksha, refiriéndose al adjetivo "oscureciente". El nombre también se interpreta en ocasiones como "totalmente atractivo". thumb|Krishna levantando Govardhana en Bharat Kala Bhavan, recuperada de una tumba musulmana en Varanasi. Data de la época del imperio Gupta (siglo IV/VI d.C.). Como un nombre de Visnú, Krishna está enumerado como el 57º nombre en el Vishnu Sahasranama. Basado en su nombre, Krishna suele mostrarse en ídolos con la piel negra o azul. Krishna también es conocido por otros nombres, epítetos y títulos que reflejan sus numerosas asociaciones y atributos. Entre los más comunes están Mohan, "encantador"; Govinda, "pastor jefe";Monier Monier Williams, Go-vinda, Sanskrit English Dictionary and Ettymology, Oxford University Press, p. 336, 3rd column y Gopala, "protector del Go (alma) de las vacas". Algunos nombres de Krishna tienen importancia regional; Jagannatha, encontrado en el templo hindú Puri, es una encarnación popular en el estado Odisha y en regiones cercanas de India oriental. Para el histórico templo Jagannath en Ranchi, Jharkhand, ver: Iconografía thumb|300px|Krishna con vacas, astores y Gopis. Krishna se representa de muchas formas en las tradiciones indias, pero con algunos rasgos comunes. Su iconografía suele mostrarlo con la piel negra, oscura o azul como Visnú. Sin embargo, los relieves antiguos y medievales y el arte en piedra lo muestran con el color natural del material del que se forma, tanto en la India como en el sudeste asiático. a ; b Bertrand Porte (2006), "La statue de Kṛṣṇa Govardhana du Phnom Da du Musée National de Phnom Penh." UDAYA, Journal of Khmer Studies, Volume 7, pages 199-205 En algunos textos, su piel se describe poéticamente como el color del jambul (Jamun, una fruta de color púrpura). Krishna suele mostrarse llevando una corona de plumas de pavo real y tocando el bansuri (flauta india). En esta forma, suele mostrarse en pie con una pierna doblada frente a la otra en la postura Tribhanga. A vece está acompañado de una vaca o un ternero, que simboliza al pastor divino Govinda. Alternativamente, se le muestra como un hombre romántico y seductor con las gopis (vaqueras), a veces haciendo música o bromas. En otros iconos, es parte de escenas del campo de batalla de la epopeya Majabhárata. Es mostrado como auriga, notablemente cuando se dirige al príncipe pandava Arjuna, reflejando simbólicamente los sucesos que llevaron al Bhagavad Gita - un texto del hinduismo. En estas representaciones populares, Krishna aparece al frente como auriga, ya sea como un consejero oyendo a Arjuna o como auriga del carro mientras Arjuna apunta sus flechas en el campo de batalla de Kurukshetra. Los iconos alternativos de Krishna lo muestran como un bebé (Bala Krishna, el niño Krishna), un niño gateando, un niño bailando o un niño de mirada inocente robando o comiendo mantequilla (Makkan Chor), sosteniendo un Laddu en su mano (Laddu Gopal) o como un niño cósmico chupándose el dedo del pie mientras flota en una hoja banyan durante el Pralaya (disolución cósmica) observada por el sabio Markandeya. Las variaciones regionales en la iconografía de Krishna se ven en sus diferentes formas, como Jaganatha en Odisha, Vithoba en Maharashtra,Vithoba no solo se ve como una forma de Krishna. También se considera Visnú, Shiva y Gautama Buda según varias tradiciones. Ver: y Shrinathji en Rajastán Official website of Nathdwara Temple of Shrinathji y Guruvayoorappan en Kerala. Las instrucciones para la preparación de los iconos de Krishna en el diseño y la arquitectura son descrita en los textos sánscritos medievales sobre artes de los templos hindúes coom el Vaikhanasa agama, el Vishnu dharmottara, el Brihat samhita y el Agni Purana. De manera similar, los textos tamiles medievales también contienen instrucciones para esculpir a Krishna y Rukmini. Varias estatuas hechas según estas instrucciones se encuentran en las coleccioens del Museo del Gobierno, Chennai. Fuentes históricas y literarias thumb|Krishna es celebrado en la tradición visnuísta en distintas fases de su vida, como Makkan chor (ladrón de mantequilla). El texto más antiguo con descripciones detalladas de Krishna como una personalidad es el Majabhárata, que muestra a Krishna como encarnación de Visnú. Krishna es el eje de muchas historias principales de la épica. Las dieciocho partes del sexto libro (Bhishma Parva) de la épica que constituyen el Bhagavad Gita contienen el consejo de Krishna a Arjuna en el campo de batalla. El Harivamsa, un apéndice posterior al Majabhárata, contiene una versión detallada de la infancia y juventud de Krishna.Maurice Winternitz (1981), History of Indian Literature, Vol. 1, Delhi, Motilal Banarsidass, , pages 426–431 El Chandogya Upanishad, compuesto estimadamente en algún momento entre los siglos VIII-VI a.C., ha sido otra fuente de especulación respecto a Krishna en la antigua India. El verso 3.17.6 menciona a Krishna Devakiputra (Sánscrito: कृष्णाय देवकीपुत्रा) como un estudiante del sabio Ghora Angirasa. Esta frase, que significa "Krishna el hijo de Devaki", ha sido mencionado por académicos como Max MüllerMax Müller, Chandogya Upanishad 3.16–3.17, The Upanishads, Part I, Oxford University Press, pages 50–53 with footnotes como fuente potencial de fábulas e historias védicas sobre Krishna en el Majabhárata y otra literatura antigua - solo potencial porque este verso pudo ser interpolado en el texto, o el Krishna Devikaputra pudo ser diferente de la deidad Krishna.Edwin Bryant and Maria Ekstrand (2004), The Hare Krishna Movement, Columbia University Press, , pages 33–34 with note 3 Estas dudas se apoyan por el hecho de que en una época mucho posterior, los Sandilya Bhakti Sutras, un tratado sobre Krishna, cita compilaciones posteriores como el Narayana Upanishad pero nunca cita este verso del Chandogya Upanishad. Otros académicos no están de acuerdo en que KrishnaSandilya Bhakti Sutra SS Rishi (Translator), Sree Gaudia Math (Madras) se mencione con Devika en el antiguo Upanishad no está relacionado con el posterior dios hindú conocido por el Bhagavad GIta. Por ejemplo, Archer afirma que la coincidencia de que ambos nombres aparezcan juntos en el mismo verso del Upanishad no puede ignorarse fácilmente.WG Archer (2004), The Loves of Krishna in Indian Painting and Poetry, Dover, , page 5 El Nirukta de Yāska, un diccionario etimológico publicado en torno al VI a.C. contiene una mención a la joya Shyamantaka en posesión de Akrura, un motivo de la conocida historia puránica sobre Krishna. Shatapatha Brahmana y Aitareya-Aranyaka asocian a Krishna con sus orígenes Vrishni.Sunil Kumar Bhattacharya Krishna-cult in Indian Art. 1996 M. D. Publications Pvt. Ltd. p.128: Satha-patha-brahmana and Aitareya-Aranyaka with reference to first chapter. Pāṇini, el antiguo gramático y autor de Asthadhyanvi (probablemente perteneciente al siglo V o VI a.C.), menciona un personaje llamado Vāsudeva, hijo de Vasudeva.http://kurukshetra.nic.in/museum-website/archeologicaltreasure.html Pâṇ. IV. 3. 98, Vâsudevârjunâbhyâm vun. See Bhandarkar, Vaishnavism and Śaivism, p. 3 and J.R.A.S. 1910, p. 168. Sûtra 95, just above, appears to point to bhakti, faith or devotion, felt for this Vâsudeva. thumb|Bala Krishna bailando, siglo XIV d.C., escultura Chola, Tamil Nadu, en la Academia de las Artes de Honolulu. Megástenes, etnógrafo griego y embajador de Seleuco I a la corte de Chandragupta Maurya a finales del siglo IV a.C., hizo una referencia a Heracles en su famosa obra Indica. Este texto ya perdido fue citado en numerosas fuentes secundarias por griegos posteriores como Arriano, Diódoro y Estrabón. Según estos textos, Megástenes mencionó a la tribu de Sourasenoi de la India, que veneraba a Heracles, tenía dos ciudades importantes llamadas Methora y Kleisobora y un río navegable llamado Jobares. Según Edwin Bryant, profesor de religiones indias conocido por sus publicaciones sobre Krishna, "hay pocas dudas de que Sourasenoi se refería a Surasena, una rama de la dinastía Yadu a la que pertenecía Krishna". La palabra Heracles, afirma Bryant, posiblemente es una equivalencia fonética griega de Hari-Krishna, como es Methora de Mathura, Kleisobora de Krishnapura y el Jobares de Jamuna. Posteriormente, cuando Alejandro Magno lanzó su campaña en el noroeste del subcontinente indio, sus asociados recuerdan que los soldados de Poros llevaban una imagen de Heracles. El canon pali budista y el Ghata-Jâtaka (Nº 454) menciona polémicamente a los devotos de Vâsudeva y Baladeva. Estos textos tienen muchas peculiaridades y pueden ser versiones distorsionadas y confusas de las leyendas de Krishna. Los textos del jainismo también mencionan estas leyendas, también con muchas peculiaridades y versiones diferentes, en sus leyendas sobre Tirthankaras. Esta inclusión de leyendas relacionadas con Krishna en la antigua literatura budista y jainista sugiere que la teología de Krishna existía y tenía importancia en el paisaje religioso observado por las tradiciones no hindúes de la antigua India. Hemacandra Abhidhânacintâmani, Ed. Boehtlingk and Rien, p. 128, and Barnett's translation of the Antagada Dasāo, pp. 13–15 y 67–82. Monedas indo-griegas [thumb|Krishna como Vasudeva en una moneda de Agatocles de Bactriana, c. 180 a.C.Osmund Bopearachchi, [https://www.academia.edu/25807197 Emergence of Viṣṇu and Śiva Images in India: Numismatic and Sculptural Evidence, 2016.]] En torno al 180 a.C., el rey indo-griego Agatocles acuñó algunas monedas con la imagen de deidades que ahora se interpretan que pertenecen a las imágenes Vaisnava en la India.Osmund Bopearachchi, 2016, Emergence of Viṣṇu and Śiva Images in India: Numismatic and Sculptural EvidenceAudouin, Rémy, and Paul Bernard, "Trésor de monnaies indiennes et indo-grecques d'Aï Khanoum (Afghanistan). II. Les monnaies indo-grecques." Revue numismatique 6, no. 16 (1974), pp. 6–41 (in French). Las deidades mostradas en las monedas parecen ser los avatares de Visnú Balarama-Sankarshana con atributos consistentes en la maza Gada y el arado, y Vasudeva-Krishna con atributos de la Shankha (concha) y la rueda Sudarshana Chakra.Nilakanth Purushottam Joshi, Iconography of Balarāma, Abhinav Publications, 1979, p. 22 Según Bopearachchi, el tocado sobre la deidad es una mala interpretación de un mango con un parasol de media luna encima (chattra). El antiguo gramático sánscrito Patanjali en su Mahabhashya hace varias menciones a Krishna y sus asociados encontrados en textos indios posteriores. En su comentario sobre el verso 3.1.26 de Panini, también usa la palabra Kamsavadha o el "asesinato de Kamsa", una importante parte de las leyendas en torno a Krishna. Pilar de Heliodoro y otras inscripciones [[Archivo:Heliodorus_pillar.jpg|thumb|Pilar de Heliodoro en el estado indio de Madhya Pradesh, erigido en torno al 120 a.C. La inscripción afirma que Heliodoro es un Bhagvatena y una copla en la inscripción parafrasea aproximadamente un verso sánscrito del Majabhárata. L. A. Waddell (1914), Besnagar Pillar Inscription B Re-Interpreted, The Journal of the Royal Asiatic Society of Great Britain and Ireland, Cambridge University Press, pp. 1031–1037]] Un pilar con una inscripción en escritura brahmán fue descubierto en la época colonial por arqueólogos del estado central de la India de Madhya Pradesh. Usando técnicas modernas, se ha datado entre el 125 y el 100 a.C., y trazado a un indogriego que sirvió como embajador del rey griego Antialcidas a un rey indio regional. Llamado por el indogriego, es conocido ahora como el pilar de Heliodoro. Su inscripción es una dedicatoria a "Vasudeva", otro nombre para Krishna en la tradición india. Los académicos consideran que "Vasudeva" se refiere a una deidad, porque la inscripción afirma que fue construido por "el Heliodoro Bhagavata" y que es un "pilar Garuda" (ambos son términos relacionados con Krishna-Visnú). Además, la inscripción contiene un verso relacionado con Krishna del capítulo 11.7 del Majabhárata afirmando que el camino a la inmortalidad y el cielo es vivir correctamente una vida de tres virtudes: auto-moderación (damah), generosidad (cagah o tyaga) y vigilancia (apradamah). La inscripción Heliodoro no es una prueba aislada. Tres inscripciones Hathibada y una Ghosundi, todas situadas en el estado de Rajastán y datadas por medio de la metodología moderna al siglo I a.C., mencionan a Samkarsana y Vasudeva, también mencionan que la estructura fue construida para su culto. Estas cuatro inscripciones son notables por ser unas de las inscripciones sánscritas más antiguas conocidas. Una losa de piedra Mora encontrada en el lugar arqueológico Mathura-Vrindavan en Uttar Pradesh, albergada ahora en el Museo Mathura, tiene una inscripción brahmán. Data del siglo I d.C. y enumera cinco héroes Vrishni: Balarama, Krishna, PRadyumna, Aniruddha y Samba. Page 51: Las monedas de Rajuvula han sido recuperadas del distrito Sultanpur...la inscripción brahmán en la losa de piedra Mora, ahora en el museo Mathura, Otra placa de terracota del mismo lugar muestra a un niño siendo llevado por un adulto sobre su cabeza, similar a la leyenda del nacimiento de Krishna. Muchos puranas cuentan la historia de la vida de Krishna o algunos detalles de esta. Dos puranas, el Bhagavata Purana y el Vishnu Purana contienen los relatos más elaborados de la historia de Krishna, pero la vida de Krishna en estos y otros textos varían, conteniendo inconsistencias importantes. El Bhagavata Purana consiste en 12 libros subdivididos en 332 capítulos, con un total acumulativo de entre 16 000 y 18 000 versos según la versión.Barbara Holdrege (2015), Bhakti and Embodiment, Routledge, , pp. 109–110Richard Thompson (2007), The Cosmology of the Bhagavata Purana 'Mysteries of the Sacred Universe, Motilal Banarsidass, La décima parte del texto, que contiene unos 4 000 versos y está dedicado a las leyendas sobre Krishna, ha sido la parte más popular y más ampliamente estudiada. Vida y leyendas thumb|Vasudeva llevando al recién nacido Krishna a la casa de Nand en Gokul a través del río Yamuna. Este resumen es un relato mitológico, basado en detalles literarios del Majabhárata, el Harivamsa, el Bhagavata Purana y el Vishnu Purana. Las escenas de la narración se sitúan en la antigua India, mayormente en los actuales estados de Uttar Pradesh, Bihar, Rajastán, Haryana, Delhi y Gujarat. Las leyendas sobre la vida de Krishna son llamadas Krishna charitas (IAST: Kṛṣṇacaritas). Nacimiento En el Krishna charitas, Krishna nace de Devaki y su esposo, Vasudeva del clan Chandravanshi. El hermano de Devaki es un tirano llamado Kansa. En la boda de Devaki, según las leyendas puránicas, unos adivinos le cuentan a Kansa que el hijo de Devaki le matará. Kansa se dispone a matar a todos los hijos de Devaki. Cuando nace Krishna, Vasudeva se lleva en secreto al niño Krishna a través del Yamuna y lo intercambia. Cuando Kansa intenta matar al recién nacido, el bebé intercambiado aparece como la diosa hindú Durga, advirtiéndole que su muerte ha llegado a este reino y luego desaparece, según las leyendas en los puranas. Krishna crece con Nanda y su esposa Yasoda cerca de la actual Mathura. Dos de los hermanos de Krishna también sobreviven, llamados Balarama y Subhadra, según estas leyendas. El día del nacimiento de Krishna se celebra como Krishna Janmashtami. Infancia y juventud thumb|Krishna tocando la flauta (obra del siglo XV). Las leyendas de la infancia y juventud de Krishna lo describen como un pastor de vacas, un chico travieso cuyas bromas le otorgan el mote de Makhan Chor (ladrón de mantequilla), y un protector que roba los corazones tanto en Gokul como en Vrindavana. Por ejemplo, los textos afirman que Krishna levanta la colina Govardhana para proteger a los habitantes de Vrindavana de las devastadoras lluvias e inundaciones. Otras leyendas lo describen como un encantador y juguetón amante de las gopis (lecheras) de Vrindavana, especialmente Radha. Estas historias de amor llenas de metáforas son conocidas como Rasa lila y fueron romantizadas en la poseía de Jayadeva, autor del Gita Govinda. También son centrales al desarrollo de las tradiciones Krishna bhakti que veneran a Radha Krishna. La infancia de Krishna ilustra el concepto hindú de lila, jugar por diversión y disfrute y no por deporte o ganancia. Su interacción con las gopis en la danza rasa o Rasa-lila es un ejemplo. Krishna toca su flauta y las gopis vienen inmediatamente, de lo que estén haciendo, a las orillas del río Yamuna, y se unen a él a cantar y bailar. Incluso aquellas que no podían estar físicamente allí se unían por medio de la meditación. Él es la esencia espiritual y el amor eterno en existencia, representando metafóricamente las gopis la materia prakṛti del cuerpo impermanente.Largen, Kristin Johnston. God at Play: Seeing God Through the Lens of the Young Krishna. Wiley-Blackwell. 1 September 2011. p. 256. Este lila es un tema constante en las leyendas de la infancia y juventud de Krishna. Incluso cuando lucha contra una serpiente para proteger a otros, es descrito en los textos hindúes como si jugar a un juego.Largen, Kristin Johnston. God at Play: Seeing God Through the Lens of the Young Krishna. Wiley-Blackwell. 1 September 2011. p. 255. La cualidad de esta alegría en Krishna es celebrado durante los festivales como Rasa-lila y Janmashtami, donde los hindúes de algunas regiones como Maharashtra imitan juguetonamente sus leyendas, como hacer pirámides humanas para romper handis (ollas de barro) colgadas en el aire para "robar" mantequilla o leche cortada, derramándola por todo el grupo.Largen, Kristin Johnston. God at Play: Seeing God Through the Lens of the Young Krishna. Wiley-Blackwell. 1 September 2011. p. 253–261. Edad adulta thumb|Krishna con sus consortes Rukmini aySatyabhama y su montura Garuda, Tamil Nadu, India, finales del siglo XII-XIII. Las leyendas de Krishna luego describen su retorno a Mathura. Derroca y mata al rey tirano, su tío Kansa tras reprimir varios intentos de asesinato por Kansa. Luego reinstaura al padre de Kansa, Ugrasena, como el rey de los Yadavas y se convierte en el príncipe principal de la corte. En una versión de la historia de Krishna, como narra SHanta Rao, tras la muerte de Kamsa, Krishna lleva a los Yadavas a la recién construida ciudad de Dwaraka. Allí surgen los Pandavas. Krishna se hace amigo de Arjuna y otros príncipes Pandava en el reino Kuru. Krishna tiene un pappel principal en el Majabhárata. El Bhagavata Purana describe ocho esposas de Krishna que aparecen en secuencia como Rukmini, Satyabhama, Jambavati, Kalindi, Mitravinda, Nagnajiti (también llamada Satya), Bhadra y Lakshmana (también llamada Madra). Según Dennis Hudson, esta es una metáfora en el que cada una de las esposas significa un aspecto distinto propio. Según George Williams, los textos visnuístas mencionan a todas las Gopis como esposas de Krishna, pero este es un simbolismo espiritual de relaciones devocionales y la devoción amorosa completa de Krishna a todos sus devotos. Su esposa es llamada en ocasiones Rohini, Radha, Rukmini, Svaminiji, entre otros. , Cita: "Los textos regionales varían en la identidad de la esposa (consorte) De Krishna, algunas presentándola como Rukmini, algunos como Radha, algunos como Svaminiji, algunos añadiendo a todas las gopis, y algunos identificándolo a diferentes aspectos o manifestaciones de la devi Laksmí". En las tradiciones hindúes relacionadas con Krishna, suele verse con Radha. Todas sus esposas y su amante Radha se consideran en la tradición hindú como las avatares de la diosa Laksmí, la consorte de Visnú. Las gopis se consideran las muchas formas y manifestaciones de Radha. Guerra Kurukshetra y Bhagavad Gita thumb|Srikrishna usa un arma en Kurukshetra Según el poema épico Majabhárata, Krishna se convierte en el auriga de Arjuna para la guerra Kurukshetra, pero a condición de que personalmente no alzara ningún arma. A la llegada al campo de batalla y al ver que los enemigos son su familia, su abuelo, sus primos y sus seres queridos, Arjuna se conmueve y dice que su corazón no le permitirá luchar y matar a otros. Prefiere renunciar al reino y bajar su Gandiv (arco de Arjuna). Krishna entonces le aconseja sobre la naturaleza de la vida, ética y moralidad cuando uno se enfrenta a una guerra entre el bien y el mal, la impermanencia de la materia, la permanencia del alma de los buenos, deberes y responsabilidades, la naturaleza de la verdadera paz y la dicha y los distintos tipos de yoga para alcanzar este estado de dicha y liberación interna. Esta conversación entre Krishna y Arjuna se presenta como un discurso llamado Bhagavad Gita.Krishna in the Bhagavad Gita, by Robert N. Minor in Muerte y ascensión Se afirma en los textos indios que la legendaria guerra Kurukshetra lleva a la muerte de cientos de los hijos de Gandhari. EN la noche antes de la muerte de Duryodhana, Krishna visita a Gandhari para ofrecerle sus condolencias. Sintiendo que Krishna no puso fin deliberadamente a la guerra, en un ataque de ira y dolor, Gandhari maldice a Krishna a que, junto con todos los de la dinastía Yadu, perecerían. Según el Majabhárata, se produce una pelea en un festival entre los Yadavas, que terminan matándose entre sí. Confundiendo al durmiente Krishna con un ciervo, un cazador llamado Jara dispara una flecha que lo hiere mortalmente. Krishna perdona a Jara y muere. , Cita: "Krishna fue disparado a través del pie, mano y corazón por una flecha del cazador llamado Jara. Krishna estaba reclinado allí, por lo que dicen, y Jara confundió su pie rojizo por el de un ciervo y liberó su flecha. Allí murió Krishna". El lugar de peregrinaje (tirtha) de Bhalka en Gujarat marca la localización donde se cree que murió Krishna. También se conoce como Dehotsarga, afirma Diana L. Eck, un término que significa literalmente el lugar donde Krishna "entregó su cuerpo". El Bhagavata Purana en el libro XI, capítulo 31, afirma que tras su muerte, Krishna volvió a su morada trascendental directamente por su concentración yóguica. Dioses espectantes como Brahma e Indra fueron incapaces de rastrear el camino que Krishna tomó para dejar su encarnación humana y volver a su morada. Versiones e interpretaciones Hay numerosas versiones de la historia de la vida de Krishna, de las cuales tres son las más estudiadas: el Harivamsa, el Bhagavata Purana y el Vishnu Purana. Comparten la misma historia básica pero varían significativamente en los detalles y estilos. , Cita: "En un periodo de cuatro a cinco siglos torno al comienzo de la era común, nos encontramos nuestras fuentes principales de información, todas en distintas versiones. El Majabhárata, el Harivamsa, el Vishnu Purana, el Ghata Jataka y el Bala Carita todos aparecen entre el primer y quinto siglo de nuestra era, y cada uno representa una tradición del ciclo Krsna distinto de los otros". La composición más originan, el Harivamsa, se cuenta en un estilo más realista que describe la vida de Krishna como un pastor pobre pero hilado en fantasía poética y alusiva. Termina en una nota triunfal, no con la muerte de Krishna. Difiriendo en algunos detalles, el quinto libro del Vishnu Purana se aleja del realismo del Harivamsa y lo introduce en términos míticos y encomios. Los manuscritos del Vishnu Purana aún existen en muchas versiones. Los libros décimo y undécimo del Bhagavata Purana se consideran ampliamente una obra maestra poética, llena de imaginación y metáforas, sin relación al realismo de la vida pastoral encontrada en el Harivamsa. La vida de Krishna se presenta como una obra cósmica (lila), donde su juventud se sitúa en una vida principesca con su padre adoptivo Nanda mostrado como un rey. La vida de Krishna es más cercana a la de un humano en Harivamsa, pero es un universo simbólico en el Bhagavata Purana, donde Krishna siempre está en el universo y más allá de él, así como el propio universo. Los manuscritos del Bhagavata Purana también existen en muchas versiones y en numerosos idiomas indios. Fechas propuestas thumb|Fresco del siglo XIV de Krishna en Udaipur, Rajastán. La fecha del nacimiento de Krishna se celebra anualmente como Janmashtami.. Basado en los sucesos propuestos en las leyendas en el Majabhárata y algunos puranas, algunas fuentes sugieren que Krishna era una persona histórica real. Por ejemplo, Lanvanya Vemsani afirma que se puede inferir que Krishna vivió entre el 3227 a.C - 3102 a.C. de los puranas. En contraste, según las mitologías de la tradición jainista, Krishna era un primo de Neminatha, el 22º TIrthankara de los jainos. En la tradición jainista se cree que Neminatha nació 84 000 años antes del siglo IX a.C. Parshvanatha. Guy Beck afirma que Krishna - humano o divino - refleja a una persona real en la antigua India, que vivió en torno al 1000 a.C., pero su historicidad no puede establecer puramente estudiando el canon sánscrito. Otros académicos como Ludo Rocher y Hazra afirman que los puranas no son una fuente fiable para la historia india, porque contiene reyes, varias personas, sabios y reinos altamente inconsistentes por los manuscritos. Afirman que estas historias probablemente se basen parcialmente en sucesos reales, en parte en hagiografía y en parte el embellecimiento de la imaginación expansiva.RC Hazra (1987), Studies in the Puranic Records on Hindu Rites and Customs, Motilal Banarsidass, , pages 6–9 with footnotes.Ludo Rocher (1986), The Puranas, Otto Harrassowitz Verlag, , pages 115–121 with footnotes. Del siglo XII en adelante hubo un alto grado de inconsistencia y corrupción en los manuscritos, probada por las menciones cruzadas en los textos; el Matsya Purana, afirma que el Kurma Purana tiene 18 000 versos, mientras el Agni Purana afirma que el mismo texto tiene 8 000 versos y el Naradiya afirma que el manuscrito tiene 17 000 versos.RC Hazra (1987), Studies in the Puranic Records on Hindu Rites and Customs, Motilal Banarsidass, , pages 6–9 with footnotesYves Bonnefoy and Wendy Doniger (1993), Asian Mythologies, University of Chicago Press, , pages 38–39 La literatura puránica ha pasado a través de una lenta redacción y corrupción de los textos con el tiempo, así como la eliminación súbita de varios capítulos y reemplazo con nuevo contenido hasta el punto de circular actualmente puranas que son completamente distintos a aquellos existentes antes del siglo XI o el siglo XVI. Por ejemplo, un manuscrito en hoja de palmera descubierto recientemente en Nepal se ha datado del 810 d.C., pero es bastante diferente de las versiones del mismo texto Purana que ha circulado en el sur de Asia desde la época colonial.Dominic Goodall (2009), Parākhyatantram, Vol 98, Publications de l'Institut Français d'Indologie, , pages xvi–xviiR Andriaensen et al (1994), "Towards a critical edition of the Skandapurana", Indo-Iranian Journal, Vol. 37, pages 325–331 Filosofía y teología Los textos hindúes presentan un amplio rango de ideas teológicas y filosóficas a través de Krishna. Ramanuja, un teólogo hindú cuyas obras fueron influyentes en el movimiento Bhakti, lo presentó en términos del llamado monismo (Vishishtadvaita). Madhavacharya, un filósofo hindú cuyas obras llevaron a la fundación de la secta Haridasa del Visnuismo, presentó a Krishna en el marco del dualismo (Dvaita). Jiva Goswami, un santo de la escuela Gaudiya Vaishnava, describió la teología de Krishna en términos del yoga Bhakti y Achintya Bheda Abheda. La teología de Krishna está presente en un marco monista puro (advaita, llamado shuddhadvaita) por Vallabha Acharya, que era el fundador de la secta Pushti del visnuismo. Madhusudana Sarasvati, un filósofo indio, presentó la teología de Krishna en un marco monista no dualista (Advaita Vedanta), mientras Adi Shankara, a quien se le atribuye la unificación y establecimiento de las principales corrientes de pensamiento del hinduísmo,Johannes de Kruijf and Ajaya Sahoo (2014), Indian Transnationalism Online: New Perspectives on Diaspora, , page 105, Cita: "En otras palabras, según el argumento de Adi SHankara, la filosofía de Advaita Vedanta permaneció y sobre todas las formas de hinduísmo y las encapsuló. Esto entonces unió al hinduísmo; (...) Otra de las importantes tareas de Adi Shankara para contribuir a la unificación del hinduísmo fue la fundación de numerosos centros monásticos."Shankara, Student's Encyclopedia Britannia – India (2000), Volume 4, Encyclopaedia Britannica (UK) Publishing, , page 379, Cita: "Shankaracharya, filósofo y teólogo, más reconocido exponente de la escuela Advaita Vedanta de filosofía, de cuyas doctrinas derivan las principales corrientes del pensamiento indio moderno."; David Crystal (2004), The Penguin Encyclopedia, Penguin Books, page 1353, Cita: "Shankara es el exponente más famoso de la escuela Advaita Vedanta de la filosofía hindú y la fuente de las principales corrientes actuales del pensamiento hindú moderno."'''Christophe Jaffrelot (1998), The Hindu Nationalist Movement in India, Columbia University Press, , page 2, '''Cita: " La corriente principal del hinduísmo - si no es solo una - que ha sido formalizada de manera que se aproxima a una estructura eclesiástica del Shankara"". mencionó a Krishna en sus discusiones del principio del siglo XVIII en el Panchayatana puja. El Bhagavata Purana, un texto popular sobre Krishna considerado como una escritura en Assam, sintetiza un marco Advaita, Samkhya y Yoga para Krishna, pero uno que avanza a través de la devoción amorosa a Krishna. Bryant describe la síntesis de idea en el Bhagavata Purana como: Mientras que tanto Sheridan como Pintchman afirman la opinión de Bryant, el último añade que la visión vedántica enfatizada en el Bhagavata es no dualista con una diferencia. En el Vedanta no dualista convencional, toda la realidad es única e interconectada, mientras que el Bhagavata postula que la realidad es plural e interconectada.Tracy Pintchman (1994), The rise of the Goddess in the Hindu Tradition, State University of New York Press, , pages 132–134 A través de las distintas teologías y filosofías, el tema común presente en Krishna como la esencia y símbolo del amor divino, con vida y amor humanos como reflejo de lo divino. El anhelo y las leyendas llenas de amor de Krishna y las gopis, sus traviesas bromas como bebé,, así como sus posteriores diálogos con otros personajes, son tratados filosóficamente como metáforas del anhelo humano por lo divino y por el significado, y el juego entre las almas universales y humanas.Krishna: Hindu Deity, Encyclopaedia Britannica (2015) El lila de Krishna es una teología de amor-juego. Según John Koller, "el amor no solo se presenta simplemente como medio para la salvación, es la mejor vida". El amor humano es amor de dios. Otros textos que incluyen a Krishna como el Bhagavad Gita han atraído numerosos bhasya (comentarios) en las tradiciones hindúes. Aunque solo en una parte de la épica hindú Majabhárata, ha actuado como un guía espiritual independiente. Crea alegóricamente a través de Krishna y Arjuna los dilemas éticos y morales de la vida humana, luego presenta un espectro de respuestas, sopesándolo en las cuestiones ideológicas sobre las libertades humanas, elecciones y responsabilidades hacia uno mismo y hacia otros. El diálogo de Krishna ha atraído numerosas interpretaciones, de ser una metáfora del conflicto humano interno enseñando la no violencia a ser una metáfora de la lucha humana externa enseñando el rechazo al quietismo a la persecución. Influencia Visnuísmo El culto de Krishna es parte del Visnuísmo, una tradición principal dentro del hinduísmo. Krishna se considera un avatar completo de Visnú o uno con el propio Visnú. Sin embargo, la relación exacta entre Krishna y Visnú es compleja y diversa,Ver Beck, Guy, "Introduction" en con Krishna considerado a veces una deidad independiente y suprema. Los visnuistas aceptan muchas encarnaciones de Visnú, pero Krishna es particularmente importante. Sus teologías se centran generalmente en Visnú o un avatar, como Krishna, como supremo. El término Krishnaísmo y Visnuísmo se han usado para distinguirlos, implicando el primero que Krishna es el ser supremo trascendente. Todas las tradiciones visnuístas reconocen a Krishna como el octavo avatar de Visnú; otras identifican a Krishna como Visnú, mientras tradiciones como el visnuísmo Gaudiya,Ver McDaniel, June, "Folk Vaishnavism and Ṭhākur Pañcāyat: Life and status among village Krishna statues" in Vallabha Sampradaya y el Nimbarka Sampradava consideran a Krishna el Svavam Bhagavan, la forma original del Señor o el mismo concepto de Brahmán en el hinduísmo. Delmonico, N., The History Of Indic Monotheism And Modern Chaitanya Vaishnavism en p. 113: "La escuela de Bengala identifica el Bhagavat con el Krishna mostrado en el Shrimad-Bhagavata y lo presenta como su mayor dios personal." Gitagovinda de Javadeva considera a Krishna como el señor supremo mientras que las diez encarnaciones son sus formas. Swaminaravan, el fundador del Swaminaravan Sampraday, también veneraba a Krishna como el propio Dios. El "Krishnaísmo mayor" corresponde a la segunda, y dominante, fase del Visnuísmo, que gira en torno a los cultos del Vasudeva, Krishna y Gopala del periodo védico tardío. , University of Cumbria website Retrieved on 5-21-2008 Actualmente, la fe también tiene un número importante de partidarios fuera de la India. Primeras tradiciones La deidad Krishna-Vasudeva ((kṛṣṇa vāsudeva "Krishna, el hijo de Vasudeva" es históricamente una de las primeras formas de culto en el Krishnaísmo y Visnuísmo. Se cree que es una tradición significativa de la historia inicial de la religión de Krishna en la antigüedad.Bhattacharya, Gouriswar: Vanamala of Vasudeva-Krsna-Visnu and Sankarsana-Balarama. In: Vanamala. Festschrift A. J. Gail. Serta Adalberto Joanni Gail LXV. diem natalem celebranti ab amicis collegis discipulis dedicata. Desde entonces, hubo una amalgama de varias tradiciones similares. Estas incluyen el Bhagavatismo, el culto de Gopala, de "Krishna Govinda" (Krishna encontrador de vacas), de Balakrishna (bebé Krishna) y de "Krishna Gopivallabha" (Krishna el amante). Según André Couture, el Harivamsa contribuyó a la síntesis de varios personajes como aspectos de Krishna. Tradición Bhakti El uso del término bhakti, "devoción", no se limita a ninguna deidad. Sin embargo, Krishna es un foco importante y popular de la tradición devocionalista en el hinduísmo, particularmente en las sectas visnuístas. Los devotos de Krishna suscriben el concepto de lila, significando "juego divino", como el principio central de su universo. Es una forma de yoga bhakti, uno de los tres tipos de yoga discutidos por Krishna en el Bhagavad Gita. Christopher Key Chapple (Editor) and Winthrop Sargeant (Translator), The Bhagavad Gita: Twenty-fifth–Anniversary Edition, State University of New York Press, , pages 302–303, 318 Subcontinente indio thumb|Krishna ha sido parte integral del movimiento Bhakti. Los movimientos bhakti dedicados a Krishna adquirieron importancia en el sur de la India durante los siglos VII al IX d.C. Las primeras obras incluían aquellas de los santos Alvar del país Tamil. Una gran colección de sus obras está en el Divya Prabandham. La popular colección de canciones Tiruppavai de Alvar Andal, en el que se concibe a sí misma como gopi, es la más famosa de las obras más antigua en este género. thumb|Krishna (izquierda) con Radha en Bhaktivedanta Manor, Watford, Inglaterra El movimiento se originó en el sur de la India durante el siglo VII d.C., extendiéndose al norte de Tamil Nadu a través de Karnataka y Maharashtra; para el siglo XV, se estableció en Bengala y el norte de la India. Algunos pioneros bhakti incluyen a Nimbarka (siglo XII o XIII d.C.),Nimbarka, Encyclopaedia Britannica pero la mayoría surgió luego, incluyendo Vallabhacharya (siglo XV d.C.) y Señor Sri Chaitanya Mahaprabhu. Comenzaron sus propias escuelas, llamadas Nimbarka Sampradaya, Vallabha Sampradaya y Visnuísmo Gaudiya, con Krishna como dios supremo. En el Decán, particularmente en Maharashtra, poetas santos de la secta Varkari como Dnyaneshwar, Namdev, Janabai, Eknath y Tukaram promovieron el culto de Vithoba, una forma local de Krishna, desde comienzos del siglo XIII a finales del siglo XVIII. En el sur de la India, Purandara Dasa y Kanakadasa de Karnataka compusieron canciones dedicadas a la imagen de Krishna de Udupi. Rupa Goswani del visnuísmo Gaudiya ha recopilado un extenso resumen de bahkti llamado Bhakti-rasamrita-sindhu. En el sur de la India, los acharyas del Sri Sampradaya han escrito reverencialmente sobre Krishna en la mayoría de sus obras, incluyendo el Thiruppavai de Andal y el Gopala Vimshati de Vedanta Desika. Los estados de Tamil Nadu, Karnataka, Andhra Pradesh y Kerala tienen muchos templos principales de Krishna y Janmashtami es uno de los festivales más ampliamente celebrados del sur de la India. Fuera de Asia thumb|Un templo ISKCON temple en Luçay-le-Mâle, Francia. Ya en 1965, el movimiento Krishna-bhakti se había extendido fuera de la India después de de Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada (como le mandó su gurú, Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakura) viajó de su hogar en Bengala occidental a la ciudad de Nueva York. Un año después, en 1966, tras obtener muchos seguidores, fue capaz de formar la Asociación Internacional para la Conciencia de Krishna (ISKCON), popularmente conocida como movimiento Hare Krishna. El propósito de este movimiento era escribir sobre Krishna en inglés y compartir la filosofía visnuísta Gaudiya con la gente del mundo occidental extendiendo las enseñanzas del santo Chaitanya Mahaprabhu. En las biografías de Chaitanya Mahaprabhu, el mantra que recibió cuando obtuvo su diksha o iniciación en Gaya era el verso de seis versos del Kali-Santarana Upanishad, es decir, "Hare Krishna Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna Hare Hare, Hare Rama Hare Rama, Rama Rama Hare Hare". En la tradición Gaudiya, es el maha-mantra, o gran mantra, sobre Krishna bhakti. Alanna Kaivalya (2014), Sacred Sound: Discovering the Myth and Meaning of Mantra and Kirtan, New World, , pages 153–154 Su canto fue conocido como hari-sama sankirtana.Srila Prabhupada — He Built a House in which the whole world can live in peace, Satsvarupa dasa Goswami, Bhaktivedanta Book Trust, 1984, page xv El maha-mantra ganó la atención de George Harrison y John Lennon del grupo The Beatles,Peter Lavezzoli (2006), The Dawn of Indian Music in the West, Continuum, , page 195 Titulado "Hare Krishna Mantra", la canción llegó al top 20 de los índices de música de Reino Unido y fue un éxito en Alemania Occidental y Checoslovaquia.Peter Clarke (2005), Encyclopedia of New Religious Movements, Routledge, , page 308 Quote: "There they captured the imagination of The Beatles, particularly George Harrison who helped them produce a chart topping record of the Hare Krishna mantra (1969) and ...". El mantra del Upanishad ayudó por lo tanto a llevar las ideas Bhaktivedanta e ISKCON sobre Krishna a occidente.Charles Brooks (1989), The Hare Krishnas in India, Princeton University Press, , pages 83–85 ISCKON ha construido muchos templos de Krishna en occidente, así como en otros lugares como Sudáfrica. Sudeste asiático thumb|Krishna levanta la montaña "Govardhan", una obra de arte del siglo VII de Da Nang, Vietnam, lugar arqueológico. Krishna se sencuentra en el arte e historia del sudeste asiático, pero menos extendido que Shiva, Durga, Nandi, Agatsya y Buda. En los templos (candi) de los lugares arqueológicos de la volcánica Java, Indonesia, los relieves no muestran su vida pastoral o su función como amante erótica, ni tampoco lo hacen los textos hindúes javaneses históricos. En vez de eso, se favorece su infancia o su vida como rey o compañero de Arjuna. El arte en templos más elaborado se encuentra en una serie de relieves Krsnayana en el complejo de templos hindú Prambanan cerca de Yogyakarta. Datan del siglo IX d.C. Krishna siguió siendo parte del tejido cultural y teológico javanés durante el siglo XIV, como prueban los relieves Penataran del siglo XIV junto aquellos del dios hindú Rama en Java oriental, antes de que el islam reemplazara el budismo y el hinduísmo en la isla. Las artes de la época medieval de Vietnam y Camboya muestran a Krishna. Las esculturas y relieves conservados más antiguos son del siglo VI y VII, incluyendo la iconografía visnuísta. Según John Guy, el conservador y director de artes del sudeste asiático en el Museo de Arte Metropolitano, el arte Krishna Govardhana del Vietnam en Danang del siglo VI/VII y la cueva Phnom Da en Angkor Borei de la Camboya del siglo VII son algunas de las más sofisticadas de esta época. La iconografía de Krishna también se ha encontrado en Tailandia, junto con la de Suria y Visnú. Por ejemplo, un gran número de esculturas e iconos se ha encontrado en Si Thep y Klangnai y en la región Phetchabun del norte de Tailandia. Estos datan del siglo VII y VIII, de los lugares arqueológico tanto de los periodos Funan como Zhenla. Artes escénicas [[Archivo:Flickr_-_dalbera_-_Danseuse_de_Kuchipudi_jouant_Krishna_(musée_Guimet).jpg|thumb|Las leyendas de Krishna en el Bhagavata Purana han inspirado muchas artes escénicas, tales como Kathak, Kuchipudi (imagen) y Odissi.]] El teatro de danza y música indios traza sus orígenes y técnicas los antiguos textos Sama Veda y Natyasastra. PV Kane, History of Sanskrit Poetics, Motilal Banarsidass, (2015 Reprint), pages 10–41 Las historias representadas y los numerosos temas coreográficos son inspirados por las mitologías y leyendas en los textos hindúes, incluyendo la literatura relacionada con Krishna, como el Harivamsa y el Bhagavata Purana. Las historias de Krishna han jugado un papel fundamental en la historia del teatro, música y danza indios, particularmente a través de la tradición de Rasaleela. Estas son representaciones dramáticas de la infancia, adolescencia y edad adulta de Krishna. Una escena común implica a Krishna tocando la flauta en rasa leela, solo para ser oída por ciertas gopis, que teológicamente se supone que representan la llamada divina solo oída por ciertos seres iluminados. Algunas de las leyendas de los textos han inspirado literatura teatral secundaria como el eroticismo en el Gita Govinda.Graham Schweig ( 2007), Encyclopedia of Love in World Religions (Editor: Yudit Kornberg Greenberg), Volume 1, , pages 247–249 [[Archivo:Rasa_Lila_in_Manipuri_dance_style.jpg|thumb|El Rasa Lila donde Krishna juega con las gopis con la danza de estilo Manipuri.]] La literatura relacionada con Krishna como el Bhagavata Purana otorga una importancia metafísica a las representaciones y las trata como un ritual religioso, infundiendo la vida diaria con significado espiritual, representando por lo tanto la vida buena, sincera y feliz. De manera similar, las representaciones inspiradas en Krishna intentan purificar los corazones de los fieles actores y oyentes. Cantar, bailar o representar cualquier parte de la lila de Krishna es un acto de recuerdo del dharma en los textos, como una forma de para bhakti (devoción suprema). Representar a Krishna en cualquier momento y en cualquier arte, asegura el texto, es venerar lo bueno y lo divino. Los estilos de danza clásicos como Kathak, Odissi, Manipuri, Kuchipudi y Bharatnatyam en particular son conocidos por sus representaciones relacionadas con Krishna. Krisnattam (Krishnattam) traza sus orígenes a las leyendas de KRishna y se conecta con otra importante danza india clásica llamada Kathakali. Bryant resume la influencia de las historias de Krishna en el Bhagavata Purana como: "ha inspirado más literatura derivada, poesía, drama, danza, teatro y arte que en otros textos en la historia de la literatura sánscrita, con la posible excepción del Ramayana". Otras religiones Jainismo La tradición jainista enumera 63 Śalākāpuruṣa o personajes notables que, entre otros, incluye 24 Tirthankaras (maestros espirituales) y nueve conjuntos de triadas. Una de estas triadas es Krishna como el Vasudeva, Balarama como el Baladeva y Jarasandha como el Prati-Vasudeva. En cada era del tiempo cíclico jainista nace un Vasudeva con un hermano mayor llamado el Baladeva. Entre las triadas, Baladeva sostiene el principio de no violencia, una idea central del jainismo. El villano es el Prati-vasudeva, que intenta destruir el mundo. Para salvar el mundo, Vasudeva-Krishna tiene que romper con el principio de no violencia y matar al Prati-Vasudeva. Las historias de estas triadas pueden encontrarse en el Harivamsa Purana (Siglo VIII d.C.) de JInasena (no confundirse con su tocayo, el apéndice del Majabhárata) y el Trishashti-shalakapurusha-charita de Hemachandra. See Jerome H. Bauer "Hero of Wonders, Hero in Deeds: "Vasudeva Krishna in Jaina Cosmohistory" in La historia de la vida de Krishna en los puranas del jainismo sigue los mismos puntos generales que en los textos hindúes, pero los detalles son muy diferentes: incluyen Tirthankaras jainistas como personajes en la historia y generalmente son polémicamente críticos con Krishna, a diferencia de las versiones encontradas en el Majabhárata, el Bhagavata Purana y el Vishnu Purana. Por ejemplo, Krishna pierde batallas en las versiones jainistas y sus gopis y su clan de Yadavas muere en un fuego creado por un asceta llamado Dvaipayana. De manera similar, tras morir por la flecha del cazador Jara, los textos jainistas afirman que Krishna fue al tercer infierno en la cosmología jainista, mientras se dice que su hermano fue al sexto cielo. Vimalasuri es el autor reconocido de la versión jainista del Harivamsa Purana, pero no se han encontrado manuscritos que lo confirmen. Es probable que eruditos jainistas posteriores, probablemente Jinasena en el siglo VIII, escribieran una versión completa de las leyendas de Krishna en la tradición jainista y las atribuyeran al antiguo Vimalasuri. Versiones más parciales y antiguas de la historia de Krishna están disponibles en la literatura jainista, como el Antagata Dasao de la tradición Svetambara Agama. En otros textos jainistas, se afirma que Krishna es un primo del vigésimo segundo Tirthankara, Neminatha. Los textos jainistas afirman que Naminatha enseñó a Krishna toda la sabiduría que luego dio a Arjuna en el Bhagavad Gita. Según Jeffery D. Long, un profesor de religión conocido por sus publicaciones sobre el jainismo, esta conexión entre Krishna y Neminatha ha sido una razón histórica para los jainistas para aceptar, leer y citar el Bhagavad Gita como un texto espiritualmente importante, celebrar festivales relacionados con Krishna y entremezclarse con los hindúes como primos espirituales. Budismo thumb|Representación de Krishna tocando la flauta en un templo construido en el 752 d.C. por orden del emperador Shomou, actual templo Todai-ji, Gran Salón de Buda en Nara, Japón. La historia de Krishna sucede en las leyendas Jataka del budismo. El Vidhurapandita Jataka menciona a Madhura (Sánscrito: Mathura), el Ghata Jataka menciona Kamsa, Devagabbha (Sansc: Devaki), Upasagara o Vasudeva, Govaddhana (Sansc: Govardhana), Baladeva (Balarama) y Kanha o Kesava (Sansc: Krishna, Keshava). Como en las versiones jainistas de las leyendas de Krishna, las versiones budistas como las del Ghata Jataka, siguen las líneas generales de la historia pero con diferencias con las versiones hindúes. Por ejemplo, la leyenda budista describe a Devagabbha (Devaki) que ha sido aislado en un palacio construido sobre un poste tras nacer, para que ningún futuro esposo la pueda alcanzar. El padre de Krishna también se describe como un rey poderoso que conoce a Devagabbha igualmente, y a quien Kamsa le da a su hermana Devagabbha en matrimonio. Los hermanos de Krishna no son matados por Kamsa, aunque lo intenta. En la versión budista de la leyenda, todos los hermanos de Krishna llegan a ser adultos. La capital de Krishna y sus hermanos se convierte en Dvaravati. La interacción de Arjuna y Krishna está ausente en la versión Jataka. Se incluye una leyenda, donde Krishna lamenta su incontrolable dolor cuando muere su hijo, y un Ghatapandita finge locura para enseñar una lección a Krishna. La leyenda Jataka también incluye una aniquilacción mutua entre sus hermanos cuando se emborrachan. Krishna también muere en la leyenda budista a manos de un cazador llamado Jara, pero mientras está viajando a una ciudad fronteriza. Confundiendo a Krishna con un cerdo, Jara arroja una lanza que atraviesa fatalmente su pie, provocándole gran dolor y su muerte. Al final del discurso Ghata-Jataka, el texto budista declara que Sariputta, uno de los venerados discípulos del Buda en la tradición budista, se encarnó como Krishna en su vida anterior para aprender lecciones de dolor de Buda en su renacimiento anterior: }} Mientras que el texto Jataka budista coopta Krishna-Vasudeva y le hace estudiante del Buda en su vida anterior, los textos hindúes cooptan al Buda y lo hacen avatar de Visnú. El "chico divino" Krishna como personificación de sabiduría y entrañable bromista forma parte del panteón de dioses del budismo japonés. Sijismo Krishna es mencionado como Krishna Avtar en el Chaubis Avtar, una composición en Dasam Granth atribuida tradicional e históricamente al gurú Gobind Singh.http://www.info-sikh.com/VVPage1.html Bahaísmo El bahaísmo cree que Krishna era una "manifestación de Dios", o uno en la líena de profetas que ha revelado el Mundo de Dios progresivamente para una humanidad que madura gradualmente. De esta manera, Krishna comparte una estación exaltada con Abraham, Moisés, Zoroastro, Buda, Mahoma, Jesús, El Báb y el fundador del bahaísmo, Bahá'u'lláh. Comunidad Ahmadía La comunidad Adhmadía, un movimiento moderno, considera a Krishna como uno de sus antiguos profetas. Los áhmadis se consideran musulmanes, pero son rechazados como apóstatas del islam por los musulmanes suníes y shiíes que no reconocen a Krishna como su profeta.Siddiq & Ahmad (1995), Enforced Apostasy: Zaheeruddin v. State and the Official Persecution of the Ahmadiyya Community in Pakistan, Law & Inequality, Volume 14, pp. 275–324 Burhani A. N. (2013), Treating minorities with fatwas: a study of the Ahmadiyya community in Indonesia, Contemporary Islam, Volume 8, Issue 3, pp. 285–301 Ghulam Ahman afirmó que él mismo era un profeta en semejanza de profetas como Krishna, Jesús y Mahoma, que ha llegado a la tierra como un resucitador de los últimos días de la religión y moralidad. Otros El culto o reverencia a Krishna ha sido adoptado por muchos movimientos religiosos nuevos desde el siglo XIX, siendo en ocasiones un miembro de un panteón ecléctico en textos ocultistas, junto con personajes griegos, budistas, bíblicos e incluso históricos. Por ejemplo, Édouard Schuré, un influyente personaje en la filosofía perenne y movimientos ocultistas, consideró a Krishna un Gran Iniciado, mientras teosofistas consideran a Krishna como una encarnación de Maitreya (uno de los Maestros de la Antigua Sabiduría), el maestro espiritual más importante para la humanidad junto con Buda. Ver por ejemplo: , y Krishna fue canonizado por Aleister Crowley y es reconocido como un santo de la Ecclesia Gnostica Catholica en la Misa Gnóstica del Ordo Templi Orientis.Crowley asoció a Krishna con el dios romano Dionisio y Magickal formulae IAO, AUM e INRI. Ver y Referencias Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * }} * The Mahabharata of Krishna-Dwaipayana Vyasa, translated by Kisari Mohan Gangul], published between 1883 and 1896 * The Vishnu-Purana, translated by H. H. Wilson, (1840) * The Srimad Bhagavatam, translated by A.C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada, (1988) copyright Bhaktivedanta Book Trust * * The Jataka or Stories of the Buddha's Former Births, edited by E. B. Cowell, (1895) * * * * * * * Garuda Pillar of Besnagar, Archaeological Survey of India, Annual Report (1908–1909). Calcutta: Superintendent of Government Printing, 1912, 129. * * * * * * * * * * * History of Indian Theatre By M. L. Varadpande. Chapter Theatre of Krishna, pp. 231–94. Published 1991, Abhinav Publications, . * Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:Dioses del amor